


Parenting Skills

by TheArtOfSarcasm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Family, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, baby troubles, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfSarcasm/pseuds/TheArtOfSarcasm
Summary: Jack can’t figure out how to get a baby to stop crying due to his severe lack of parenting skills at times, which Gabriel finds hilarious.





	Parenting Skills

**Author's Note:**

> For Riya, who I can’t forget - even if I wanted to.

Despite everything he could possible try in a minute’s time, Jack just couldn’t get the baby to shut up.  
He’d rocked it, talked to it, tried to feed it, heck, he even sang to the thing for a while. But nothing was working - no matter how hard he tried.  
He’d told Gabriel he would have it under control while he rested for a bit, but even that would be impossible for the man to do without having to help Jack. Still, he was absolutely determined to stop this child’s cries - even if it was the death of him.  
So far, death was a feasible option. The wails from the infant just seemed to get louder and louder. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t all out panicking for the kid right now.  
He could barely think of anything else to try for it with all of the cries. Finally, he thought maybe burping the kid might help.  
Raising it adjacent to himself, putting their head a bit above his shoulders, he patted their back lightly for a few moments. Just as he thought he’d have to move on to a different tactic, he here a small burp from the child before the loud cries subsided to only slightly sad hiccups.  
Jack sighed in relief, the baby finally being satisfied, “Well, you’re a needy kid aren’t you,” he said, his voice barely a whisper.  
He lowered the child back down to a rocking position, where the child could be seen sleeping soundly. He smiled lightly, quite proud of himself for this feat.  
“Took you long enough,” said a voice behind him. It, too, wasn’t very loud, only barely being registered.  
Apparently, he’d woken Gabe up. The surprising part about this was he hadn’t really helped all the much.  
“Jee, thanks,” Jack said, his voice nipping at the edges of fatigue, “couldn’t have done it without you.”  
Gabriel shrugged and strolling up from behind Jack, “And yet you did.”  
He peered over his shoulder and snuck a peek at the infant, fast asleep. He’d watched Jack care for the small human from the doorway. In all honesty, it was extremely amusing. He got to watch the man frantically move from one action to the other to comfort them. When he had eventually decided to intervene, Jack seemed to have finally figured out what the hell was wrong with the kid. Really, he was quite proud of Jack.  
Sure, Jack wasn’t the best at caring for a kid or figuring out what they’d want, but he had his moments. That was one of them  
And seeing their child sleep so peacefully in his arms was the best proof one could offer.  
Gabe smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Jack’s shoulder, “You did good,” he said softly, “Now, should we get this ‘needy child’ to their crib or what?”  
Jack laughed breathily, but nodded nonetheless. And so, the two made a one-eighty out of the kitchen to put the infant into their crib, laid in a blanket.  
And, soon enough, their own bed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> See a grammar or spelling error? Got a problem with the plot? Contact me or comment below!


End file.
